Nate Wright
Nathan "Nate" Wright (b. 21 September, 1991) is the main protagonist of the Big Nate book series and comic strips, as well as Poptropica's Big Nate Island. He is a sixth grader at P.S. 38, and he is also a comic genius, chess whiz, an amazing sportsman and a talented musician, among other things. Nate insists that he is destined for greatness and that Jenny Jenkins, a girl in his school who he has a crush on, will fall in love with him one day. He is best known for causing mayhem, awkward moments, and every prank day at his school, he pulls off the most insane pranks of all. His locker is a dump, but other kids mistake valuable items inside for junk. His best friend is Francis, and his 1A best friend is Teddy. His least favorite teacher (and person) in the world is Mrs. Godfrey. He is often a caddy for his dad, who is the worst golf player ever. Biography Early Life Little is known about Nate Wright's life before he attended P.S. 38. He met Breckenridge Puffington III, or Bobby, in preschool. Bobby seemed to find nothing more enjoyable than bullying Nate, and to Nate's extreme relief, Bobby was only there for a summer. In kindergarten, Nate met Francis Pope after he hit him on the head with a lunchbox to cease the sound of his snoring. Somehow, this made them friends. His teacher in first grade was Mrs. Bigbee. He nicknamed her Mrs. Bigbutt for her excessive weight, and at one point, he created a hole in one of her desks with his head. In second grade, Nate and his family went to see a performance of "Peter Pan", during which time a teenager named Donna babysat him and Ellen Wright before Ellen took this job. In the following year, Ellen constantly sang "Peter Pan" songs around Nate. In third grade, the friendship between Nate and Francis became so strong that both of them swore each other to secrecy about their darkest secret. Nate was frightened of cats, and Francis' middle name had the word "butt" in it. Ellen continued singing "Peter Pan" songs for another year. At some point in junior high, he met Teddy Ortiz. At an unknown point, he became a Timber Scout under Teddy's father. Sixth grade Nate Wright is in sixth grade for most of the series. At this point, P.S. 38 is becoming very old and falling apart. This is also when he meets Teddy Ortiz after they unintentionally set a squid on Mary Ellen Popowski, and Dee Dee Holloway after he "accidentally" invites her to the school dance. He is also reunited with Breckenridge, who at this point has had a change of heart and has forgotten about his bullying of Nate.bbbbbbbbbbbbbb Meeting Teddy Ortiz On his first day at school, Teddy barely spoke a word, but in science he was shown being hilarious, which pleased Nate. But then the squid they were holding landed in Mary Ellen Popowski's feet. The two laughed harder until Mr. Galvin showed up. Nate had to apologize to Mary Ellen, but the latter kept whining about the squid. Nate made an insult, claiming her socks smelled worse than squid from the start, which resulted in another forced apology. Later, Mr. Galvin gave Nate and Teddy detention for two weeks. Encounter With Randy Betancourt Nate Wright made lemon squares for the Chess Club and sold them. The sale was a success, but then Randy Betancourt refused to pay for the lemon square he grabbed. Nate tried to force him to do it, but Randy tossed it at Mrs. Godfrey’s rear end. She demanded who did it, and Randy blamed Nate for it. Mrs. Godfrey gave him a detention while Randy smirked. Nate got revenge by throwing his pie (which was coconut-cream flavor and baked by Marty Wright) at Randy’s face, but sadly, Nate got five detentions that day. Fortune Cookie Near the beginning of the year, Nate had a dream about Mrs. Godfrey asking when the 14th amendment was ratified. Many people raised their hands, except Nate Wright. Then Mrs. Godfrey called on Nate. Nate was afraid to answer this, with other students looking at him. He just asked "What was the question again?” that resulted Godfrey to march straight to Nate. Nate embraced this, but then he woke up. Relieved of this, he decided to sleep some more, until Marty Wright yanked off the blanket telling him to go to school. He forgot if he had a test that day or not, so he decided to peek on Francis, his best friend on next door, which was seen reading his social studies textbook. Nate panicked due to his textbook left on his locker and Mrs. Godfrey warning him about summer school if he fails another test. Nate did find his notes, but they were scribbles and a secret code hidden instead. When Marty gave him oatmeal, Nate imagined his vision of going to summer school - cleaning the classrooms. Just then, Ellen Wright walked in and ate her oatmeal. Marty asked the kids about school; Ellen chatted incessantly, while Nate told him nothing has happened. This made Marty suspicious, and Nate escaped the house. He tripped over Spitsy, and he began to consider ways to not take the "test", but came up with flaws of failing the steps. Finally, he decided to write an excuse note. However, he refused to forge Marty's signature because he didn't want to go to jail for it. Francis appears behind him, and Nate hid away his note, but decided to confess that he wants to get out of the test they have today. Confused, Francis told Nate there is no test. The school bell rang, and Nate walked to P.S. 38. Teddy, Nate's other best friend, appeared and made a joke out of him. Francis, Nate, and Teddy decided to race to the school. Nate was in the lead, only to slam into Principal Nichols. He got up, only to apologize to Nate. Nate and his friends went in to the school. Nate needed to put away his lunch in his locker, but he forgot it when he ran away from home this morning. Teddy covered for him by promising to share his lunch and giving him a fortune cookie. Usually, Nate becomes bored of them, but got surprised by the saying on the cookie which is: "Today you will surpass all others." Nate went to homeroom with the other students. Nate decided he needs improvements in his life. He ate the fortune cookie, but Gina (his archenemy) tattles on him. Mrs. Godfrey goes to Nate's desk and he tried to eat the cookie. Mrs. Godfrey saw Nate's mouth but it had nothing on. Gina was outsmarted by this. The announcements came on, and Nate did a mock reaction to them. He later listed all of Mrs. Godfrey's nicknames, but Mrs. Godfrey noticed it and gave Nate a detention. By not knowing what “insolence” meant, she gave Nate a dictionary, and he read up the definition. The trio exited the room, where they were greeted by Artur Pashkov and Jenny Jenkins. Nate decided to do some poetry to surpass Jenny as Mrs. Clarke went over the types of poems students can write. Nate settled on writing a love poem to Jenny, but Gina noticed it and told the whole classroom upon it. Jenny was repulsed, people were staring at Nate, Mrs. Clarke tried to calm him down, and Nate yelled that "Gina needs to keep her big, fat mouth shut," getting him a second detention slip. Nate, Teddy, and Francis headed off, where they saw drawings on a display case. Artur’s shoe drawing was the most popular in two months at a row. They congratulated Artur, who walked by them and headed to art class. Nate tried to get Mr. Rosa to put his drawing in the display case, but Rosa claimed he had no time. Nate whispered to Francis to create a distraction, which he did, resulting in the class going wild and Mr. Rosa calmed them down. Nate got his green light, but when trying to open the display case, the doorknob broke off. Mr. Rosa heard this, and gave Nate his third detention. Later the three friends went to the cafetorium, only to see Chester Budrick was at their table. The trio later sat next to Chad Applewhite, who was reading the book of records. Nate settled on a eating competition for himself, but it didn’t go out as planned, and Nichols caught him. Nate received a fourth detention. Nate was bored about being late to gym class with the others being trailed behind. Then they saw Coach John, whom Nate hated. John noticed Nate, and forced him to dress out. But when Nate cleaned his face, water had filled in his pants. He wanted to find more pants, but John told him to hurry up. Luckily, Nate found some shorts and put some towels on it. He exited the locker room, but was confused by the other students laughing at him, until he realized he was wearing John's shorts. Furious, John forced Nate to run wind sprints. Later, John gave Nate a detention slip that made fun of his hair, making him furious. He, Francis, and Teddy headed off to math. But when they arrived, Mr. Staples gave them a pop quiz. Nate looked at the quiz and found it easy to declare his fortune. And when he finished it, the other people were still going through it, to his satisfaction. He smiles and Mr. Staples announces the quiz was over and tells everyone to check front and back. But when Nate heard this, he saw there was a total of 20 questions on the quiz (he only answered 12 of them). As students handed back quizzes, Nate went crazy and answered questions randomly. Mr. Staples came to him and steals the quiz, but Nate wouldn’t let him have it without a fight. He and Mr. Staples fought over it, which tore it in half. The teacher was outraged and gave Nate another detention. The three friends went to the last class of the day: Science. When Nate noticed Mr. Galvin, he decided to make him laugh. It was impossible to do it, and when Nate laughed at his inked shirt, he received his final detention. Nate later went to the detention room, where Mrs. Czerwicki told Nate to see his detention slip, which was crumpled into origami. Mrs. Czerwicki suspected the slips and told Nate he had broken a record. Students had gotten four detentions throughout the years, a few got five, one even got six, but no one had gotten seven of them in twenty-four hours until now. She said Nate had surpassed all others according to the fortune, which rendered Nate estatic. Nate proceeded to his desk for five hours of detention. Defeating Randy and Gina Later on, Nate Wright received an assignment on Benjamin Franklin, where he was forced to mingle with Gina Hemphill-Toms, his archenemy. Meanwhile, the SPOFF game of the season was fleeceball. Because he was one of the sports captains, Nate was confident he and his team would win. In the early stages, Nate drafted at least one dozen names for his team. When he learned he was the captain of the team, Randy showed up and taunted him, and Nate told him there was an advantage he was missing. Nate lured Randy to his locker and proceeded to pummel him with his locker, causing Randy much humiliation as well as an obsession with revenge against Nate. Unfortunately, due to some tension with Mr. Galvin, Nate missed the captains' meeting and forgot telling Coach Calhoun the name of his team, causing him to lose some advantages and getting a horrible start to the season. When he finally arrived, he learned Gina Hemphill-Toms, had joined the team and that Calhoun had allowed her to name them the Kuddle Kittens. The team's etymology is soon revealed to be off Gina's stuffed cat, named Kuddles, which made Nate feel like he would vomit. In the first match, the Kuddle Kittens lost when Gina distracted Nate from hitting the ball, making Nate furious. Afterwards, they continued against several other teams, and won every time. Nate also included much information concerning the event in "Poor Nate's Almanac," which is obviously named after "Poor Richard's Almanac," which was published by Benjamin Franklin. He also included activities and gossip, among other things. Unfortunately, when he attempted to sell copies to Francis and Teddy, Prinicipal Nichols showed up and forced Nate to close up shop. When Nate was moving the table, however, Randy plowed into it while he was taunting Chad, causing him a bloody nose. When Mrs. Hickson intervened, she gave Randy a detention. In the final game, which pitted the Kuddle Kittens against the Raptors (Randy's team), Randy purposely stomped on Nate's foot, swelling it in an attempt for revenge. Nate was forced to watch the game from the bleachers while Gina swung (which he was not confident about). But when Gina hit the ball, it hit over the banner, giving Kuddle Kittens a victory to the game. Then, Coach Calhoun handed Gina the SPOFFY (which is the Grand Trophy) much to Nate's dismay. Gina then taunted Nate over her hit. On Chad Applewhite's suggestion, Nate wrote a story about their victory. When Gina peered over to see what he was writing, she became furious, screaming and earning herself a detention from the librarian, Mrs. Hickson (and the first, and currently, only one she has ever received). The Year Continues Soon after defeating Randy, Nate lost his skateboard in a creek, and as a result he is delighted to learn of a door-to-door sale betwixt his scout troop, and is determined to win against Artur Pashkov. Through a sophisticated plan to make more money for himself, he succeeds in winning the board. He also competes against Jefferson Middle School when the students end up there when P.S. 38 is damaged (but not beyond repair; it fixes in two weeks). During that time, he also uncovered Jefferson's weakness: they were uncreative compared to P.S. 38. He also made an enemy in a boy named Nick Blonsky when he stole a camera to start a rigged fight between him and Francis. The Fitness Zone Later still, his school is introduced to a new "Fitness Zone," which he is very upset about. At this point, his luck seems to decrease rapidly, leading to a series of incidents he was not responsible for causing. This included Teddy (accidentally) soaking his book report, sitting in gum and getting laughed at, and being embarrassed while reading a different report to the class. However, this changes for him when he learns Chad Applewhite has found a good luck charm, though he does not believe in it at first. After he fails to remember the lyrics to a song he and his band were expected to perform, Chad offers to let him borrow the foot, and Nate reluctantly agrees. The tables turn when he scores an impossible basketball goal from halfway across the court, receives 20 dollars when he locates a piece of jewelry, and wins a year's supply of Cheez Doodles (his favorite snack) by being the millionth customer to shop at an unnamed store. He also warms up to the Fitness Zone, to an extent. Finally, he gives the lucky foot back to Chad when he is having trouble with a girl named Maya whom the latter has developed a crush on. However, it is then stolen by Mrs. Godfrey, leading to trouble at the following Field Day event. However, Nate orchestrates a plan with Artur to help his team win the event. They also re-perform their song afterwards, and Chad is featured in the performance this time. The Family Prime As the year continued, Nate was also reunited with Breckenridge, who has since had a change of heart and had forgotten about his bullying of Nate from seven years ago. He and his friends sought to uncover the truth about Edna Brickdale, and ultimately achieved this in a scavenger hunt. At home, Marty Wright has some important news for Nate and Ellen - the family nearly moved away. Randy Betancourt also defected and Nate becomes more civil toward him. Later Life It is unknown if Nate stopped aging after he turned eleven, and, as such, very little is known about Nate's life after P.S. 38, if there was one at all. Known Works Comics Nate loves reading all varieties of comics and even likes making them himself. There is one comic he hates, Bethany, which is about the love life of a sensitive teenage girl, altouh Nate ends up getting addicted to it, even going to the extents of calling the newspaper to bring it back after it was taken out. Doctor''' Cesspool ' His most frequently mentioned comic is Doctor Cesspool. It follows the adventures of a crazy and un-experienced doctor as he botches surgeries and hurts his patients. It is often mentioned as repusive and disgusting and as 'no laughing matter'. Nate has tried to get it published in the paper numerous times only to result in failure. Doctor Cesspool first was announced in 1991, and it was said that in the doctor's spare time he was a crazed killer. The Snuggles Family After Doctor Cesspool was discarded by the newspaper for being disturbing, Nate decided to makr a sappy sweet comic about a family of red blooded Americans who are always happy with candy and sunshine floating around their heads. Despite this attemp, it was discarded by the newspapers for being too sugary sweet. Pioneers Nate often draws comics about a coloney of pioneers celebrating the first Thanksgiving. The pioneers often get drunk with a disgraceful party with the mayor getting angry with the fiasco. There are also a few of these comics involving turkeys getting invited (only to be eaten). Biff and Chip Biff (black hair) and Chip (blonde hair) are 2 reporters. They often report about leaves on trees, halloween pumpkins, p.s. 38, the Easter bunny, the month of march and lots of other random things (including Mrs Godfrey). Mean comics about Clara Godfrey Nate is constantly drawing mean comics about his most hated teacher, Mrs Godfrey e.g. in Big Nate Blasts Off, Nate started his new comic, Mrs. Godzilla. Moe Momentum A comic strip about a not so famous actor who often is forced to do life threatening stunts. His boss, JB, has no respect for his well being. Nate's Real Life Comics These are depictions of real events in Nate's life. Physical Appearance Nate Wright is short (at the age of eleven, he is only 137 centimeters in height) and slender. It is implied that Nate has an extent of physical strength; this is never more evident than when he takes on Randy Betancourt, and nearly comes out ahead. While Randy is slender, he is much taller than Nate and has shown on a few occasions to possess unusual strength for one his age. Nate's most notable trait is his jet-black hair. It is done up into seven smooth spikes, and there is no other hair visible on his head. On most occasions, Nate wears a short-sleeved T-shirt. The top is blue and takes up only a quarter of the shirt. The other three quarters below it are colored yellow. He also wears blue jeans and white shoes. Personality As seen in the comics and novels in the series, Nate is very rebellious, vain, conceited, and arrogant. He also has greedy and angry tendencies that are usually a disadvantage, and he is very self absorbant. However, he is also funny (though many characters would say otherwise), noble, hardworking (depending on what he is doing) and he always sticks up for himself and his friends when they are being bullied. Despite the fact that his grade point average is very low, he is shown to be quite smart at various times, and is certified "street-smart". He also has an incredible imagination, as he has created many creative comic books (such as "Doctor Cesspool" or "Moe Mentum") and helped his friends out of several situations, including when he helped them discover the weakness of Jefferson Middle School and helped Chad hook up with Maya. His sarcastic/dramatic nature also tends to land him in the principal's office often. He has been given detention hundreds of times (according to "Big Nate: Out Loud" and he is unofficially the detention "tour guide", although he wears the title with pride. Nate is highly sarcastic, which is only built up when he is under pressure. However, he is able to keep most of these thoughts to himself or write them down. Nate has confessed his love for fellow student Jenny Jenkins, much to her chagrin, and he makes any attempt to flirt/talk with her, despite the fact she has a boyfriend (Artur Pashkov). Abilities Nate Wright is a comic genius, and has created many comics of his own. He is also a chess whiz and an amazing sportsman. His musical talent was enough that he created a band called "Enslave the Mollusk." There are other things he excels at as well. Nate insists that he is destined for greatness. Every prank day at his school, he pulls off the most insane and sophisticated pranks of all. Apparently he is a very good treasure collector - his locker is a dump, but other kids mistake valuable items inside for junk. Likes and Dislikes 'Likes' Cheez Doodles: Nate's favorite snack. Jenny: She is Nate's love interest. Sports: Nate enjoys playing sports at school. He plays soccer, hockey, dodgeball, beach volleyball, baseball, basketball and fleeceball (a baseball parody). Summer Vacation: For reasons that are obvious, Nate enjoys being out of school. Femme Fatality: He enjoys reading the book, because he enjoys the plot and characters, but mostly because he finds Femme to be attractive. Comics: Nate loves to draw comics, and has made up several characters of his own design, such as Doctor Cesspool and Moe Mentum. Art: Art is Nate's favorite school subject for obvious reasons. Mr. Rosa teaches the class and Nate has gradually warmed up to him as well. Sara, Sara Wright is Nate's mother, and he is depressed over her divorce with Marty. Francis and Teddy Francis Pope and Teddy Ortiz are Nate's two best friends. The three of them do almost everything together, where Nate's girlfriends are not concerned. 'Dislikes' Cats: Nate hates cats and thinks dogs are superior to the latters. He has also been known to be afraid of cats on some occasions, as he suffers from ailurophobia. Egg Salad: Egg salad is self-explanatory for Nate; it is his least favorite food of all time. In one case, he even tries to use egg salad as means to avenge Gina, though he probably remains unaware if Gina hates egg salad as much as he does. Figure skating: Nate thinks figure skating is boring and cheesy. In addition, he is very annoyed with Ellen watching it on the TV. School pictures: Nate is never ready for the picture when it is his turn. http://bignate.wikia.com/wiki/Gina%7C Gina: Nate is annoyed with Gina bragging about her perfect grades and her spotless academic record, amid other things. The two of them are worst enemies, though it is possible they have feelings for each other deep down. Social Studies: Not only does his one-sided nemesis, Mrs. Godfrey, teach the class, but Nate believes that he is just memorizing useless facts that will never benefit him. Math: Nate thinks math is boring, though he is not terrible at the subject (this is evidenced in "Big Nate In A Class By Himself"). http://bignate.wikia.com/wiki/Ellen%7C Ellen: Nate thinks his older sister, Ellen, is obnoxious. He also thinks it is annoying when his teachers compare him to Ellen. Mrs. Godfrey: Mrs. Godfrey is Nate's least favorite teacher. http://bignate.wikia.com/wiki/Nolan%7C Nolan: Nate hates him for bragging how he and other Jefferson students beat him at almost everything. This enmity increases after the P.S. 38 students transfer to Jefferson and he gets to know them better. Artur: Although he does not hate Artur outright, Nate seems to be annoyed by him being "perfect at everything". He is even more annoyed that Jenny, whom Nate has a nearly unhealthy crush on, is in love with Artur. Relationships Trivia *He is 4'6" and 87 pounds. *He got seven detentions all in one day, shown in Big Nate in a Class By Himself but at one point, got 10 detentions in one day on an earlier comic strips when Nate was making fun of Mrs. Godfrey's fingers, making it one detention for each finger. *He has compared himself to Superman and some other superheroes. *His locker is shown to contain many valuable items, such as a faberge egg (?) , a signed copy of the Declaration of Independence, an original Picasso painting, extremely old records, 100 dollar bills (yes, it says 100 dollar bills) , an autographed photo of Abraham Lincoln, a swimsuit photo of Greta Van Susteren, a Dog, and various other valuables. He once even opened a business where he would give a person anything from it for a dollar, though he closed it when a kid gave him a dollar and asked for a 10 dollar bill, with the kid getting a 9 dollar profit. He could have asked for a 100 dollar bill, though. * He has Ailurophobia, meaning he is afraid of cats. However, this is not on all occassions with Nate. * He has beaten Jefferson twice, as shown in Big Nate Goes for Broke, on the Ultimate Snowdown chapter, or Chapter 11 and another in big Nate blasts off. *In "Big Nate: Add More Babes", he mentioned something that happened concerning the divorce of Martin Wright (Dad) and his mother in a poem, and all that was "If Mom had custody". *Nate is also a ''Scorpio. *Nate has broken his wrist twice, he broke it while playing football in October 1992, and he broke his wrist falling off a lunch table in Jefferson School in Big Nate Goes For Broke. *It was said that his favourite colour is red. *Nate is reffered to on the book titles as 'Big Nate' despite the fact that he is short. *In every comic he stays the same age, even though they celebrate the new year. *Nate, with Francis and Teddy, plays monopoly every new year. *Nate is a great drummer, although he is a terrible trombone player. *Despite him shown to be always desperate for a girlfriend, he has had about 3 girlfriends already, and broke up with 2 himself. He will be voiced by Michael Winters *He likes his mother Sara (Note: hes addicted) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Sports players Category:Children Category:Boys Category:Boyfriends Category:P.S. 38 Students Category:Characters who appear in Nate's comics Category:Alive Category:Born in September Category:The Wright Family